Alpha Omega
by Jaszmine
Summary: Stiles recently found out that he is an omega who can conceive childern. The mating run is in two weeks and he wonders who its going to be? He sure hopes they like curly fries as much as he does. Pack dynamicsXMpregXcuddles XD


Ello…. :) Whatz good? Any who, enjoy and review because those are like …..crack for authors, can't get enough

I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF….who would think anyone one this site did. Jeff Davis is getting bank and wouldn't be wasting his time here :P although some of these stories are bomb!

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So what you're telling me here is that…Males can get pregnant?" Stiles asked incredulously. This guy was crazy. He has always been told otherwise. Males didn't have the necessary parts to conceive or give birth. He was sure he didn't. How in the…

"Mr. Stilinski I know you find this hard to…digest, but yes, males can get pregnant."

"Okay, before I decided to discontinue you as my pediatrician and report you to for ethics, WHAT?" Stiles put his head in his hands and watched his feet dangle off the examination, while his doctor took at seat and signed. He did this talk only once in his life before now and just handing someone a pamphlet didn't make them feel any more okay with the news.

"This information is little known and not very relevant to many individuals. This is why it's not in history books and its not commonly taught in schools. This is also why your parent was asked not to tell before puberty. It wasn't important until now anyway-"

"Dr. Deaton, would you not beat around the bush, what the hell is going on all up in my business?" Stiles frown depended waiting was something he could do but this guy was playing with his life choices, There was a mating run two weeks from now, hence why he's here. Everyone had to get the okay. Omegas and Alphas especially.

Betas didn't do mating runs. They evolved to be similar to the ancestor Homo sapien. Homo sapiens were monogamous and lustfully led and could choose when to be so. Alphas and Omegas didn't and by law they had to run. Alphas and Omegas continued the race because Betas can only make Betas and Betas could only have one baby at a time every ten yrs after puberty.

Stiles knew all of this. He was an A student and if you been out in the world at all you would know BASICS! This wasn't basic. He picked his head up and looked the male alpha in the eye. Something that wasn't encouraged but also something he didn't really catch on to in nature or in school when Mr. Harris would try to assert his betaness on his omega students.

The man swallowed a little. All these years and Stiles still didn't give a damn about dynamics and who he was talking to. That made him smile. His patient was intriguing indeed.

"Lets start from the beginning shall me, I know you like history lessons." Deaton said with a smile. Stiles rolled his eyes. So this was going to save him a little research, no big deal.

"As you know only Alphas and Omegas can make Alphas and Omegas, being that both are recessive and "ao" is codominate making a Beta and Betas for some genetic unknown reason cannot make Alpha or Omega-"

"The Lancastor effect, making the genetic makeup change because of the cell origin."

"-yes and long ago, there were only Betas and few Alpha and Omega. Specifially female Alphas and Omegas. A rarely quick mutation happened in some of the male population that made it possible to get pregnant. They begin to produce more hermphidites that happen to be mostly male. Later when the Female population had recovered, the gene although less common; passed down maternally."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. So his mom gave him the gene. Did half his family have it? Did his dad know about it?

"Now the gene is characterized by a signature or birthmark, much like the one on your hips. It's slightly different for each individual but it's the only signature around the hips and without association to a pack. There are only six males including you in America and 21 totals in the World. We are actually expecting another one to turn up today. Seems as though nature will have your kind exists in even numbers."

Stiles just stared. This is one the not too often times where he's speechless. He always thought he was specially but not like this. Deaton gave him a moment. He knew this was a lot of new information about one's self, even for Stiles.

"Okay so how does this conception happen?"

"Well it's like female wolves. Sex. After you orgasm, an area near your prostate absorbs its top layer along with some sperm. Heat increases your chances or getting pregnant. The eggs don't age for ten years like the betas. When they do, unlike a menstrual cycle like them, your body has accommodated its male physiology and it slowly breaks the mass down by emptying it into the kidneys where other dead cells go. Would go unnoticed without some of the symptoms, which Stiles I am not going to explain to you. "

Stile eyes narrowed again. Deaton already let the cat out of the bag, what else can he say that is more uncomfortable.

"You have a couple of years before that is something you have to worry about. For now, I imagine you are going to be something in the mating run this year."

Deaton smiled at the smell that came off Stiles, as opposed to the neutral he was expressing. Fear and excitement. It was so strong it was noticeable above the effect of the suppressors. Bitter strawberries with undertones of something sweet; which was Stiles.

"How are feeling about it Stiles?"

"I don't want to run." Stiles frowned.

"Why not?"

"Deaton, you already know. Has there been any run with an unmated Omega?"

Stiles put his hands back into his hands again.

"No, I haven't, Though, Stiles this is nothing to be afraid of. Omegas are always easily mated. They all find an Alpha suited for them. It's Alphas who get the short end of the stick on this one. More of us then there are you."

Stiles smiled small. He wrapped his arms around himself. Something that Omegas commonly did when around an Alpha; whether either is mated or not. Deaton takes note that Stiles doesn't really notice it.

"Okay time for the other examination that I have to do for you."

"What, which?" Stiles said sitting up. He looked over at the door that Deaton had walked through. Stiles became very uncomfortable. Usually when Deaton walked out, he was getting a calming gas full of Alpha hormones so he could get shots and give blood to check his conditions. This wasn't one of those appointments. That one was last week. They couldn't have not told him. Not telling him is bad. What if the needle-

Deaton put the mask over Stiles' face. Stiles was having a panic attack. Only the gas would help because he didn't have time to talk him down and Stiles wasn't an ordinary omega. He didn't respond to just anyone. Other then holding the mask so Stiles wouldn't remove it before the effects took he didn't touch the boy. That was important during the calming process with an Omega. They form attachments easily.

Stiles calmed down 20 seconds later and Deaton laid him down. He checked the time. Timing was good.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

He nodded, still scared and curious at the same time, but calm. He wondered how they trapped the gas in a container. Then he wondered what they were going to do to him.

"Okay, I am going to ultrasound your other parts okay. We are also drawing blood again today. This is so we can give you some general information about your gametes status." Deaton was slow with pushing the machine over and touching Stiles. He thought of something to say. It was best to talk to Stiles while doing things like this to distract him.

"Your other results from last week are good. No signs of your mother's illness. If it wasn't for the ADHD you'd be as healthy as a horse. I'd worry about the production of your DRH though. This is cold, I'm going to put it on your lower stomach, then I'm going to use my wand."

Stiles nodded. His mind was almost completely gone. They seemed to have upped his concentration today. He didn't think because he felt like he didn't have to. This was the good stuff and he wondered why. Didn't they know they could start making him produce hormones that could be distracting to the staff. He giggled. Deaton looked at him nervously.

They were almost through with drawing blood and Stiles hadn't made a sound and now the room was starting to look fuzzy.

"Nurse, give him some oxygen, he starting to become affective"

It was good they are almost done. Stiles is a personal favorite but took up 2 to 3 hours to treat, and they were running out of just Stiles time. Deaton like to be thorough, which is why he was the top Alpha in his class. Jobs had to be complete.

20 minutes late Stiles walked out of the Vetspital and got into his jeep frowning. He dropped the pamphlet and texted his Dad. Boy, Scotty wasn't going to believe this.


End file.
